


Teenage Love

by FandomsAndShipsGallore



Series: HanniGram One-Shots [67]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Gutsy WIll, M/M, Shy Hannibal, Young Hannibal Lecter, Young Love, Young Will Graham, Young jimmy price, language learning, young beverly katz, young brian zeller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:15:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsAndShipsGallore/pseuds/FandomsAndShipsGallore
Summary: High School AU. Shy!Hannibal Gutsy!WillFYI- This starts the day before spring break.*All translations are straight from Google Translate**They are Juniors at the start of this
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: HanniGram One-Shots [67]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/566225
Kudos: 36





	Teenage Love

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the incorrect translations. I am only fluent in English and used google translate

"Who is that!?" Will stage whispers at the lunch table.

"That is Hannibal Lecter, the new kid from Lithuania," Beverly smirked.

"He's kinda hot," Will smirked and jumped up from the table, "Imma go talk to him"

Bev gave him a thumbs up and Brian and Jimmy made kissy faces. Will flicked them off before catching up with Hannibal, "Hey, I'm Will"

"Hello Will, I am Hannibal." The foreign boy smiled.

"Would you like to come to sit with me and my friends over there? I promise they aren't quite as strange as they look." Will smiled back. Hannibal cocked his head at Will. I'm guessing he understood maybe half of that, Will thought. Instead, he took Hannibal's hand and guided him through the throng of high schoolers to his table. Bev laughed at the blushing foreign boy. Will rolled his eyes, "That's Beverly or as we call her Bev and those two are Brian and Jimmy. Guys, this is Hannibal."

"Hello," Hannibal smiled nervously. Will motioned for the other boy to sit before plopping in the seat next to him.

"So, Hannibal, where you from?" Jimmy asked.

"Lithuania, my English is not very good." Hannibal rubbed his neck.

"I could help you with that," Will smiled. Hannibal gave him a broad grin, "I would love that."

Ring

"Better get to class, see you losers in a week," Will yelled as he jogged off.

-+-+-

Over spring break Will decided to learn a little Lithuanian to talk with the new kid. When they got back on Monday Will was pretty excited to be able to converse with him.

"Sveiki, Kaip buvo jūsų savaitgalis? (Hello, how was your weekend?)" Will smiled. Hannibal looked at him with a surprised expression, "Jūs kalbate lietuviškai? (You speak Lithuanian?)"

"Nėra labai daug arba labai gerai (not very much or very well)," Will laughed.

"Turiu sutikti. Jūsų akcentas žiaurus (I must agree. Your accent is atrocious)," Hannibal snorted. Will smiled, "Ar jums ... Ar norėtumėte eiti su manimi kartais? (Would you... Would you like to go out with me sometime?)"

"Taip! (Yes!)" Hannibal beamed. Will offered Hannibal his hand and laced their fingers together. Will walked Hannibal to his first-class before making promises to meet up at lunch.

Bev caught up to Will right after he walked away from Hannibal's classroom. Will didn't even bother to hide his excitement.

"So, did you talk to the new kid?" Bev nudged him.

"Asked him on a date actually," Will said. Beverly stopped walking in favor of staring at Will, "No way!"

"Yes, way and he's sitting with us at lunch," Will beamed. Beverly grabbed her chest dramatically, "I never thought I'd see the day you actually asked someone on a date."

-+-+-

As promised Will taught Hannibal English and in turn, Hannibal taught Will Lithuanian. They all sat together at lunch everyday talking and laughing or if Hannibal was having a particularly stressful day of trying to learn the English language Will would take him out to eat and they'd talk in Lithuanian. Bev, Brian, and Jimmy were always giving them crap for being 'grossly adorable' or other things of that nature.

All too soon school was ending and their small group was talking about taking their 'family vacations' or as they called them, torture trips. Hannibal was heading back to Lithuania for a while, Jimmy was going to Florida, Brian was going to California, Beverly was going to Texas, and Will was staying in Baltimore to work.

-+-+-

"Prašom (please), come with me to Lithuania?" Hannibal asked Will during dinner one night. Will looked up to see Hannibal giving him that sad, puppy-dog look, "Why?"

"Because I would like my family to meet the man that holds my heart." Hannibal gave him a look that said duh. Will felt his face heat up, "Really?"

"Of course, Will. You are the greatest boyfriend I could possibly ask for, and I would love to show you off." Hannibal laced their hands together. Will smiled, "S- sure."

-+-+-

Everyone was back from their trips and wanted to know how Hannibal and Will's trip went. They both agreed it was a great trip and Will was convinced Hannibal was secretly a prince because his house was the size of a castle. Hannibal had to explain that he was only a count. Jimmy and Brian explained in way too much detail their Skype calls aka 'phone fucks' which of course caused everyone else to fake puke. Beverly just complained about how it was hot and dry in Texas. They all got a good laugh out of this because as usual Bev had to act it out very dramatically.

Senior year went very similar to Junior year; bored out of their brains except for at lunch when they could all be together and laugh.

After graduating Brian and Jimmy went to Boston University for Forensic Science, Bev and Will went to the FBI Academy to be agents, and Hannibal went to John's Hopkins to become a surgeon.

Will moved up to Baltimore with Hannibal while he finished med. school and worked at the Baltimore field office along with Bev, Jimmy, and Brian. Hannibal always worried when Will was working intense cases and would usually drop off home-cooked meals for him in the middle of the night. On the flip side, Will would spend the night at the hospital when Hannibal had to do a long or late surgery and would drive him home and they would cuddle up until they fell asleep.

-+-+-

One night they all went out for supper at the old diner not too far from their high school and after the meal, Hannibal got down on one knee and took Will's hands in his own, "Ar tekėsi už manęs? (Will you marry me?)"

Will smiled and hugged Hannibal, "Taip! Žinoma! Taip! (Yes! Of course! Yes!)"

Beverly cried- happy tears- when Hannibal slid the engagement ring onto Will's finger and Will pulled him into an intense kiss.

-+-+-

Will and Hannibal got married in a beautiful grotto with all of their family and friends. Beverly was the ring bearer, Mishca was the maid of honor, and Will's dad was his best man. They had a damming good life and it all started with a silly crush on the new guy.


End file.
